Walk Away (How Did We Lose It All?)
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Having had enough of her former friend's anger, Amanda decides to rejuvenate her career and make her goals become reality. But the road to Wrestlemania has never been a smooth one for anyone who's walked down it before.


_**A/N: Yukie, Hiro, Hiroki, Tohru, Minako (Hiro, Hiroki, Tohru and Minako will appear in flashbacks only), Sumire and Chihiro are GirlGoneGamer's characters.**_

_**September 10th 2015…**_

_Amanda wasn't sure what to do with the purple book nearby… her on her side with ice taped to her back, she glanced up as Finn was on the phone._

_"Yeah… poisoned her against Mandy. I'm starting to see why you divorced him." Finn responded, Amanda realising that he was talking to Yukie's mom._

_"Yeah, but he wants me back even though he doesn't care about me or his own children. How is Mandy? Is she trying to help Yukie get her memory back?" Sumire explained._

_"She was intending on that… but then she read the letters. She's hurting bad because Yukie wrote in one that Mandy deserved the abuse." Finn responded, Sumire knowing that finding that out upset Amanda and made her feel betrayed._

_"I never knew that Yukie was that very… rude and uptight. If only she didn't get struck by lightning, she would have the chance to see Amanda like she said after graduation." Sumire explained, Finn eyes widening._

_"She wanted to?" Finn asked, catching Amanda from falling when she turned around suddenly and let out a painful cry._

_"Yeah, she even told us, but Hiro scolded her before she stormed off. Is Mandy okay?" Sumire questioned._

_"Yeah, she bruised her back earlier during the match." Finn responded before Amanda checked the book again._

_She saw the last letter, written on August 15th 2015… and in it, Yukie had found out about the interview Amanda had given the New York Times._

_"I don't know if Chihiro told you this but that red jacket she wore on her first night… that's actually Mandy's. I kept it and when i heard about her first match with her, I made the eyes and mouth on it to go along with it. Look, I know she hates Mandy now… but snap some fucking sense into her." Sumire responded._

_"We will… somehow." Amanda replied once the phone was in her hand. "I remember that jacket… Chihiro used to cling onto it when I would hold her."_

_"She would. I'll check on you later, Mandy." Sumire replied._

_"You be safe, Sumire." Amanda responded before they hung up and she handed Finn's IPhone 6 back to him before reading the letter again._

_'After knowing that Mandy will be interviewed, I've decided to try and see her again… and truly tell her how much I missed her. I hope her being famous didn't change her. If it did… I'll use my brass knuckles to knock the hell out of her.'_

_'Deep down, I'm still that girl you knew…' Amanda thought._

_"Run! She's crazy once again!" Chihiro screamed, before a fist punched the door and Yukie cried out in pain._

_"That's enough of that!" Hunter responded after he and Stephanie reached the hallway and Hunter dragged Yukie to the trainer's office._

_"What the hell do you mean I'm suspended?! I didn't even hurt her or even make my own sister scream out for help, she was just hyped on sugar!" Yukie retorted._

_It was about a half hour after she was fixed up and in Hunter's office._

_"I can't let you frighten my employees, their children or your own sister and I can't let you damage property, that's punishable by law! So go home, wait out your suspension! That's final!" Hunter explained, Yukie being escorted out by security._

_"Wait… I need to go with her-" Chihiro explained, before Yukie narrowed her eyes at her and the others._

_"This is all your fault, you little bitch!" Yukie responded before she left, Amanda feeling Finn's arms around her shoulders._

_In the locker room, Amanda still held the book and looked around for something to burn it with._

_But finding nothing, she threw the book at the wall as Finn returned… and saw the tears running down her face before he pulled her into a comforting embrace._

_"You don't have to take her rage anymore, Darlin'. She has no right to be angry at you to begin with and hold you responsible for everything that had happened, you didn't cause all the chaos that had happened to her." Finn whispered as he rubbed her back, Amanda brushing her tears away._

_When the two headed on home, they headed upstairs… and Amanda had put on one of Finn's shirts after stripping down to her black lace hipster thong, Amanda taking her makeup off as Finn was in his boxers._

_The two got into their bed, Finn holding Amanda and getting her to look at him._

_"In time, you'll feel better after letting go of all the hell she inflicted onto you, Darlin'." Finn responded quietly, kissing Amanda on her forehead before they closed their eyes and fell asleep._

_And Amanda truly hoped so…_

**Present time**_**, January 24th 2016…**_

Amanda and Dean stared across the ring from each other, the last two participants remaining in the rumble match… as Dean ran at her, Amanda tripped him and Dean landed against the top rope before Amanda ran at him again.

Dean shoved her away and climbed to the top turnbuckle… and Amanda took the opportunity to stand up and run at Dean, kicking him over the top rope as the cheering was deafening.

"These two have each promised to make history on the road to Wrestlemania!" Jerry Lawler responded.

"It's been nothing but chaos as both of them lasted over an hour in this match!" Michael Cole replied.

A dropkick to the small of Dean's back knocked him to the floor and the bell rang, _Angel _by Depeche Mode blaring through the Amway Center and Amanda dropping to her hands and knees in exhaustion.

"Here is your winner, Amanda Cena!" Jojo announced as the fans cheered, Amanda being helped to her feet by Finn before they embraced each other, both smiling.

"Mandy is going to Wrestlemania as the first woman to win the Royal Rumble!" Michael exclaimed.

Amanda pointed to the Wrestlemania sign after fixing her silver and black cropped crisscrossed ring top that had slash marks printed on it to resemble Chris Benoit's old ring gear, saying "This one's for you, Eddie and Chris!" before she and Finn held each other again.

In the backstage area, Yukie was seething as she was still being punished for the incident in September and was put on the kick off show of the Royal Rumble where she lost to Sasha.

And Yukie was not gonna let this go despite whatever consequences she would face.


End file.
